User blog:DisneyCreate444~Carly/Lia's Tale Of Fairies! Pt.4
Now Lia is 4 years old and she already knew up to high school levels and Mrs.Brankinscrurb refused to put Lia into a proper preschool even thought she didn't know about Lia being super smart.Lia actully never had proper care for example she had to sleep on the floor in the living room, she was fed uncooked soup and anything else caned, and treated horribly and abused.She would be called curse words and that she was stupit and didn't even have a room she slept on the floor somewhere and it didn't matter where.Lia always thought back to the day she was a newborn seeing her mother for nearly a minute and she was off.Lia so regreted not flying after her mother when she left even if she was an averge sized human.Now Georgie 7, was still the little brat he was when he was 4.One time when Georgie got an F on the spelling test he blamed the teacher that weird was spelled W-I-E-R-D and also that fail is spelled FALI, and for the stupitest reasons too.One Tuesday afternoon being my daily picked on by Mr and Mrs's Brankinscrub I saw Georgie doing something really weird in the backyard he had a chainsaw in his hands and was cutting a piece of wood and said he wanted to build a tree house and the skinny and muscless man Mr.Brankinscrub is he rufusely said NO.So now Georgie was risking to cut his hand off for some stupid tree house and he was working on the floor of the tree house which was lopsided and all the cuts where all un even and I told Georgie he had to use a tape measurer.He just ignored me and said, "If your so smart why don't you come here and try it yourself and Lia not willing to cut he hand off said,"No I am telling dad this instant." Georgie replyed,"Ok fine do it you little tattletale!" Lia rushed towards the backdoor and it was locked so she thought just great but at that very moment the handle unlocked.Lia thought wow cool being a fairy pays off I don't know how humans survive without it.The right when Lia opened the door she heard a loud painful scream yelling HELP I'M BLEEDING, MY HAND NOOOO HELP OWWWW! Automanticly Mr and Mrs's Brankinscrub knocked Lia off the concreate steps were she scraped both her knees badly but not as badly as Georgie who cut his pinkie finger off! They rushed Georgie to the hospital but first they grab Cleo and took off and out of site leaving Lia behind.Lia was just hoping the door wasn't locked because she knew they would be a while.Luckly the door was still open.Now she was going to start her endless list of chores.First she moped the hole house, changed all the light bolts, made all the beds and straighten the bedrooms and lastly she had to check the mail.When she got up to check the mail box there where 3 letters.One for taxes, one to pay a bill, and when she was just about to but the pile down she saw a yellow evelope that standed out quite a bit.She quickly ran to the bathroom to open the letter just incase they came home because they had been at the hospital for 5 hours all ready and it was 9:00 P.M.When she riped open the letter she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Category:Blog posts